


Win You Over

by SandraMG



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: Adultery, Angst, Bottom!Blake, M/M, Make up sex, RPF, Sequel, Top!Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraMG/pseuds/SandraMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "One More (Stupid) Love Song" - Two months later, and Adam thought he was in a relationship with Blake. Turns out things aren't that simple. Blake has another life, one he's not quite sure he wants to give up just yet. It will take a few choice words from Adam and his own mind to get him seeing straight. But will he be able to win Adam over again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Win You Over

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on a series of airplanes and in a Calgary hotel room, so please forgive any mistakes or tropes which seem out of place. It's been a really long week.  
> In the interest of time, this piece is un-betaed, though I thank everyone on Tumblr for the encouragement as I struggled to get this posted. Any mistakes are my own, and will likely have been corrected the next time you read this.
> 
> The song Blake sings is the one he performed on The Voice, "Over".
> 
> A note regarding RPF: It is not in my interest to hurt or offend anyone with this content. I write the people as they exist in my brain. Existing personal relationships have been added for the sake of realism, though I typically dislike including married couples in fic. I apologize profusely if it offends anyone, it truly is not my intent.

The sunset in Los Angeles could be a marvel at times; hues of orange and red and purple striping the horizon, reflecting off the glass skyscrapers and metal billboards and mixing with the smoggy air. For a minute, a single minute, it was like living inside a rainbow, after which the sun went down, the lights came up, and everyone in the entire city was getting down to business or pleasure.

For Adam Levine and Blake Shelton, tonight was definitely about the latter.

“You. Are. Going. To. Kill. Me!” Adam punctuated his words with kisses pressed to Blake’s neck, his hand rising up to grip the headboard of his bed, where he and Blake were indulging in their own post-live show party. Adam straddled Blake, his mouth sucking lightly on Blake’s pulse point, causing his hips to buck up to meet Adam’s, eliciting moans from the both of them. There was too much skin, nothing between them but sweet, brutal friction, lips and sweat and hands everywhere.

Adam began to move down, pressing small kisses to Blake’s chest, grinning as he looked into the other man’s face; Blake’s eyes were dark, hooded with lust and want, his lips curved into a smile that only motivated Adam to keep moving. It wasn’t until Adam took Blake’s hard, heavy cock into his mouth that Blake spoke.

“Oh god, Adam.” Blake head fell back against the pillows as his hands moved to grip at Adam’s head, his hair already beginning to grow back. Adam grinned again and took more of Blake into his mouth, humming as Blake began to thrust gently upwards. They weren’t going for slow tonight, not when they had the whole night to do as they pleased, however many times they pleased. Even in this position, Adam felt completely in control; he loved how he could make the man break with only his mouth.

And break Blake did. With a cry and a shudder, Blake came in Adam’s mouth, causing Adam to moan in turn. It was the closest thing to nirvana Adam had ever known, being there between Blake’s legs. Crawling back up to wrap himself around his lover, Adam thought about his life. Adam had lived in the city his entire life; nothing could feel more like home to him. Having someone to share it with now made it all the better to come home to. He could be out all day, recording, or shooting, or doing Hollywood bullshit, but he could get through it all because he finally had someone worth going home to. If he’d known a year ago that writing and singing a song would get him the guy, he would have done it so much sooner.

***

Adam woke the next morning to an empty bed.  
“Damn country boys, always in a hurry” Adam thought, rolling over with a grunt, his eyes trained on the bathroom door where Blake was showering. He was just considering going to join him, when the water shut off, and a few minutes later, Blake emerged, a towel around his waist, water dripping from his dark, gently curling hair.

Adam grinned. “You know, we might have to teach you the meaning of the words “sleep in.” he said, sitting up in bed, showing off his lean, toned, very colorfully tattooed upper body.

Adam’s tone was light, still sleepy almost, but Blake’s movements and expressions were completely alert, almost tense. Not quite the mood Adam would have hoped for after last night.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Blake said, pulling on his clothes from the night before. “I just have to get going.”  
“ Got a hot date?” Adam teased. “Blake Shelton, I swear to god if you’re cheating on me…”

“Adam!” Blake snapped, his voice thick with annoyance and frustration. Adam sat back, feeling like a kid who can’t understand what he just did wrong, and not liking it one bit. Adam bit his tongue, knowing that whatever was going on in Blake’s head right now would tear him up more than any retort from Adam ever could. Blake sighed, his hands running through his still damp hair, his face set with too much sadness and too much confusion that neither man wanted to admit. Maintaining his distance from Adam (whether for his own personal safety or for Adam’s), Blake leaned against the balcony doorframe, his face backlit by the pale orange sunrise.

If he wasn’t so pissed off right now, Adam might have admitted that Blake looked fucking gorgeous. Might have.

“Listen, I thought…we were okay?” Adam said, his voice softer than he ever allowed it to get.  It had been almost two months since Adam had written the song for Blake, since the night he had played it for him, since their very first kiss. It had been the happiest night of Adam’s life so far; the realization that he wasn’t crazy, that the feelings he had developed for this other amazing, very, very male human being were not completely in his own head. They were real.

 At least, Adam had thought so.

“It’s been two months, I thought we were moving forward with this? Look, man, I get it if you don’t want to-“

“Damn it Adam, it has nothing to do with what I want, okay?” Blake’s voice was soft and sad, not at all what Adam knew him to be. And then, like a whisper, “Miranda’s in town.”

A shock ran through Adam’s body. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Blake said, lips pursed.” “ _Oh.”_

Silence filled the room like a poison; you couldn’t see it, but the effects were instantaneous. Adam felt as though his throat had closed itself off; he couldn’t speak even if he wanted to. This was not a conversation he particularly wanted to have at any time; he would at least like to be wearing pants when they did have it.

“Okay smartass,” Blake rolled his eyes, looking towards the bed. “I know what you’re thinking, and no I haven’t told her yet.”

Adam was confident that if he could be anywhere at this precise moment, this room would be somewhere below the fiery depths of hell, above the primordial ooze.

“Are you going to? Tell her?” Adam chanced a look at Blake. “I mean, the last time I talked to her, she basically told me to go for it, I think she really does want you to be happy.”

Blake’s face immediately fell, and he put Escape Plan #1 into effect. “Adam, I’m sorry. Listen, I’ll talk to you later.” With that, he grabbed his stuff and left, his heavy strides echoing throughout the house, the front door closing firmly behind him.

Adam pulled the sheet over his head and tried to wake up.

***

It hadn’t been a dream; if anything, it was probably the most real moment the two men had had in their relationship. Adam realized that the majority of what they had been doing had been sexual; they hadn’t been able to help themselves. There was the occasional dinner, disguised as two friends grabbing a bite to eat, and stolen moments at the after parties, but otherwise, their romantic entanglements were kept tangled within their bed sheets.

Adam tried to push it to the back of his mind. Blake had texted to say he would be over later; that’s how Adam knew it was bad. When Blake texted, it meant he would rather fight with Siri than actually talk to a person. In the meantime, Adam could shower, try to eat, and forego the food for a couple shots of tequila.  “You’re going into battle, buddy,” Adam thought to himself. “Best to go in with something fortifying.”

He didn’t even get up to answer the door; he knew Blake would walk in and find him on the couch, as usual. Adam could usually be found in one of two places in his house – his couch, or his bed.

Adam was hoping they could only go up from here.

t was a long five minutes before anything was said. Adam lounged passively on the couch, trying not to let his heartstrings show from beneath his t-shirt. Blake sat forward, looking too big for his own body. The tension, as it had when they had first gotten together, built to a crushing momentum, begging one of them to say something to lift the weight, or let the world fall around them.

It was Blake who delivered the blow.

“I just don’t know how far we can take this right now.” His blue eyes were tired as he surveyed Adam, who looked straight past Blake to gaze at the sky, changing rapidly from purple to an inky black. “Miranda and I talked and…she wants me to be happy, but is it worth my entire career?”

Adam’s brain clicked, not entirely believing what he was hearing.

“Adam,” Blake sensed the change in him. “You know I really care about you, but…think about it. I’m a country singer. My audience is drunks and gun-wielding housewives. And the minute I divorce my wife because I’ve fallen…” Blake faltered, sighing out of frustration, as Adam’s heart jumped into his throat, not wanted to believe it. “Because I’m suddenly dating a guy, I’m done. No one will listen to me, the label will drop me, and I won’t be able to book a gig in any state south of the Mississippi.” Blake shifted towards the other man, his eyes pleading, “Look, I just need more time. It’s different for you, you don’t-“

“What exactly don’t I get, Blake?” The fire in Adam’s voice burned, causing Blake to shift back again. “It’s okay for me because I’m what, a rock star, an exhibitionist, because of my family?” Adam had had enough. Heartbroken he could be, but condescended to he would never be. “You know what, I don’t even care. You told me once that you didn’t need to think about it, that you cared about me. Only difference is that I’ve had your cock in my mouth enough times that I really wanted to believe it, that this was something special. I don’t want to sound like a girl here, _buddy,_ but I’ve had enough time. I love you, okay?”

The words tumbled out, Adam’s eyes filling with tears as they did because fuck him for making him care this much. Fuck. Him. Blake sat there; his eyes suddenly bright but dampened quickly by the bitterness in Adam’s voice, and the hurt in his eyes. Adam just kept talking, trying to control his own anger.

“I love you,” he said, more softly. “And I really want to make this work. But I can’t be your dirty little secret, the one everyone knows about but don’t acknowledge it. It’s not what I want, and it’s not who I am. I don’t want to live in perpetual anxiety that ‘oh shit, everyone’s going to find out’. You can take all the time you want, but if you really want to be with me, don’t make me wonder – fucking TELL ME!”

There it was; laid out in front of them, it seemed so simple, but Adam knew it wasn’t. There was no way they could ever be together until they were both ready to commit. At some point, Adam registered Blake’s movements as he stood to leave. For a moment, Adam thought he might change his mind, tell him he loved him back, that he wanted to be together and not have it be something dark and hidden in their private lives. Nothing was said; Blake left, Adam stayed, and everything was dark.

***

A few weeks passed, and the competition started to heat up. Emotions were running high for all of the judges, so it didn’t seem out of the ordinary when Blake and Adam weren’t seen talking between commercial breaks, or when they lost their train of thought during the live shows, trying to keep someone else’s dream alive while their own was going up in smoke.

All Adam could do was hope.

During one results show, just as the judges were to make their entrance to the live audience, Adam felt a tug on his arm; Blake pulled him aside, past panicking stage managers and tech guys, leaning down to speak softly;

“You know I’m singing tonight?”

Adam’s breath hitched; it had been so long since they’d been this close. The minty warmth of Blake’s breath washed over him like a wave. He nodded, not trusting his own voice.

Blake gave a small smile. “Just, while I’m up there, I want you to listen. Okay?”

Again, Adam nodded, and as Blake stared at him, walking towards the stage door to make his entrance, Adam felt like he might be having a panic attack.

It was a panic attack that lasted approximately 30 minutes into the live show, his eyes making quick darts to Blake’s chair to see just when he might make his disappearing act to the stage.

When the moment came, as Carson introduced him, Adam felt his heart enter his throat.

That’s when he realized what song it was.  
He realized what Blake was trying to tell him.

_If I could  
I would dare  
Feed your dreams  
And starve your fears  
If I could  
Light the world  
We could sit  
And watch it burn  
We could fall asleep inside the glow  
  
_

_So tell me what I gotta do to win you over  
You'll never have to wonder if you need another  
You'll never have to wonder if I understand  
And every time you reach for me you'll find a hand_

Blake was a showman, and played to the room, walking into the pit and interacting with the audience, but he always seemed to find Adam again, looking to his left as often as he could. The love and apology in his eyes said it all.

It wasn’t a declaration to the world, but it was a start.

As the last notes faded away, Blake’s eyes remained trained on Adam’s. As Carson signed off to a commercial break, Blake walked down, hugging Christina and Cee Lo first, but finally he made his way to Adam, who wore an expression of something between “I love you so much” and “You are an asshole”. Their hug lingered for a moment, longer than necessary, but Blake’s words in Adam’s ear made it worth it.

“After this, you’re coming to my place, and I’m going to show you exactly how much I love you.”

***

Which is how they found themselves, two hours later, after the autographs and the congratulations and goodbyes were over, stumbling into Blake’s house, Blake pushing Adam firmly against the door to close it.

“Remember where we were a few months ago?” Blake said, his voice a whisper against Adam’s skin. “Right here, you asking me to fuck you?”

Adam groaned, his hands moving to rest on Blake’s hips, trying desperately to bring him in closer. “You fucker, are you going to make me ask again?”

Blake chuckled, his hands slipping from Adam’s shoulders to cup his face. It was just so tender, something so simple that dam had missed  “No,” Blake said. “I just want to know that you’ll never have to ask again. From now on, I want to be here for you, for whatever. I’m all in now.”

Adam’s heart soared; he had never been happier that to be with this man. He hissed at the contact his hips suddenly made with Blake’s, their erections rubbing against one another even though clothing, “Wait, wait,” It took every fiber of Adam’s being to hold back, to stare Blake in the face to make sure they were in this for real this time. “Are you going to be okay? I don’t want you to feel like you’re committing career suicide here.”

Blake sighed, his thumbs softly caressing the rough stubble of Adam’s cheek, the other mean leaning in and losing himself in his touch. “I know. But I thought about it and basically it boils down to this.” Blake pressed his entire body against Adam’s, with a hiss and a smile, he said, “I love you.”

Adam grinned, his lips inches away from Blake’s. “And the drunks and housewives?”

Blake smiled. “Fuck ‘em.”

And they were gone. Adam’s slammed his lips against Blake’s tired of waiting and desperate to be as close to this man as he possibly could. He wanted to be with him every day, wake up next to him, and start a new chapter of their lives, for better or for worse.

Adam pushed forward, causing Blake to stumble backwards towards the bedroom. Outside the door, Blake took one more opportunity to press Adam into the wall, one hand holding Adam’s arms above his head, the head moving down, down further to tiptoe his fingers across the top of Adam’s jeans, around to his ass, gripping firmly, finally palming Adam through his jeans, Adam had never felt more wanted, nor more frustrated in his entire life. He wanted to grasp at Blake, to feel his skin, to taste him on his tongue. But Blake was a man on a mission; he had so much time to make up, and Adam knew he was not about to get off easily so to speak.

Upon finally making it to the bedroom, they both began to shed their clothing; t-shirts were discarded, jeans shoved hastily down legs and ankles, the dance culminating in a kiss that was so much heat and passion and perfection that it took Adam’s breath away. Blake’s tongue explored his mouth as if for the first time. As Adam sneaked a hand down to grip both his their erection in his fist, their gasps cut the kiss short, as Blake sought revenge by sucking on Adam’s collarbone.

“Bastard,” Adam gasped, his fist moving slightly faster

“Blake groaned at the sudden change of pace. “Well that’ll stop you wearing tank tops, jackass.” Holding his arm steady, Blake pushed Adam into a sitting position, himself kneeling to kiss up Adam’s legs, and nuzzle between his thighs. Adam’s head rolled back, the sensation too much and not even close enough. As Blake leaned forward to take the head of Adam’s cock in his mouth, Adam moaned, involuntarily bucking upwards, causing Blake to take him further into his mouth. There were no protests, Blake just stared upwards through eyelashes, silently willing Adam to “Yes, do it, more.”

With a fistful of Blake’s curls, Adam slowly, gently, began to move with him, hips meeting shoulders to fuck further into Blake’s mouth. Blake took it like a pro, never once taking his eyes off of Adam, who was slowly coming undone beneath the warm mouth engulfing his cock. Realizing that they needed to slow down if they wanted it to last (oh god, did Adam want this to last), Adam released his grip on Blake’s hair, and pulled Blake upwards, kissing that beautiful, perfect mouth, tasting himself ever so slightly as he did.  Their breathing was labored; they needed some kind of release. Blake, pressing a hot kiss to Adam’s neck, asked darkly, “Do you want to fuck me?”

Adam groaned; it was so rare that Blake did this, that Blake was willing to open himself up like that. Flipping them, Adam pushed Blake down onto the bed, watching the man move towards the headboard while he went for their stash. The bottle of lube had been untouched; they had mostly been staying at Adam’s house. Now, Adam knew that Blake was opening up his entire life to him; there would be no more mishaps. They might fight, but there wouldn’t be any more doubt.

Blake rested on his elbows, eyeing Adam as he crawled towards him. Adam kneeled over him, shivering slightly at being back in this position, of having this big hulk of a man all to himself. Coating his fingers with lube, Adam moved down, and wagged his eyebrows at Blake, who grinned and spread his legs as wide as he could.

There was one finger to start; Adam could tell that it burned just by the touch. He went slow, savoring the look of pain and pleasure crossing Blake’s face as he went deeper. After a few minutes, things moved more easily; two fingers brought the sensations back, Blake’s face delving into slack-jawed awe while Adam slowly moved his fingers deeper into his ass, stretching and searching. From his position, Adam had the most spectacular view; Blake’s cock was gorgeous, long, thick, and dark as it strained towards Adam like a beacon. Adam decided it was only fair to return the favor; he sunk his mouth down onto Blake fully, not going for sweet or slow, but to drive Blake crazy. The combination of Adam’s mouth and fingers was almost too much to bear, Blake felt so completely full. 

“What do you want?” Adam was pumping Blake now in time with his fingers, to which he’d added another, three of them moving in and out of Blake’s ass at a rapid pace. Blake moaned, pushing himself deeper onto Adam’s fingers.

“Sorry? Didn’t catch that.” Adam grinned, licking a stripe up Blake’s cock. Blake grunted in frustration, trying to find something to grab onto on Adam’s head, forgetting that he’d cut it off weeks before.

“Smart. Ass.” Blake’s words came in fragments as Adam’s fingers had found his prostate, incessantly rubbing against it and missing it entirely, not allowing for satisfaction. “Please…I want you. To fuck me.”

Adam grinned, crooking his fingers towards him, finding the bundle of nerves causing Blake to cry out and buck upwards into Adam’s fist. “Seriously, shut up and fuck me, I’m so close baby.”

Adam’s eyes darkened, and with determination, his hands removed themselves from Blake’s body. Coating with own dick with lube and quickly rolling on a condom, he leaned forward, Blake’s legs automatically wrapping around him. Lining himself up with Blake’s hole, Adam leaned down to kiss Blake wetly, his cock slowly but surely moving deeper into Blake. Once Adam was completely filling Blake, he began to move his hips back slowly, only to slam forwards quickly. Blake cried out, his head rolling back against the headboard. They continued like that, Adam slowly moving his hips back, and quickly slamming forward. Eventually the need took over, and Adam rolled his hips more quickly, the slap of skin on skin and the smell of sweat filling the room like music. Adam sat back, taking the opportunity to move Blake’s leg up and over his shoulder, his cock now hitting Blake’s prostate with every push forward.

“Oh my God, fuck yeah, right there.” Blake was practically whimpering he was so close. “Oh god, I’m gonna come, don’t fucking stop!”

Adam moaned loudly, doubling his efforts as he snapped his hips forward more quickly until the bed was squeaking under protest, the headboard hitting the wall. “Do you know how perfect you are right now? You’re gonna come because of me and my cock, aren’t you?”

Blake moaned, nodding.

“I want you to say it. Who’s allowed to make you come?”

“Y-you, only you, oh god!”

“Come for me baby.”

Just like that, Blake came all over his chest, his hips jerking upwards. Adam worked him through it, not slowing down, but determined to follow Blake into satisfaction. Whether it was the look of bliss on Blake’s face, or his spent cock, or the warm tightness of Blake finally becoming too much, Adam came with a shout.

It might have been 10 seconds or 10 minutes, but Adam rolled himself over to lay next to Blake, their breathing slowing and their minds floating back down to join their bodies. Adam glanced over at Blake to find those blue eyes staring back at him already. “You’re amazing.” Blake said, leaning over to kiss Adam once more.

“Not too bad yourself.” Adam grinned, sighing. “I love you.”

Throwing an arm around Adam’s shoulders, pulling him close, Blake answered back as Adam hoped he always would, “I love you too.”

In that moment, they didn’t care about how messy they were, or how the room smelled of sweat and sex; the two men were content enough to lie there together for a few more minutes, the sky turning rosy pink as they basked in their glow. They were happy.


End file.
